


Towarzystwo wilków

by carrionofmywaywardson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, Little red Riding Hood!Cas, M/M, WIP, Wolf!Dean
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/carrionofmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wszyscy znamy tę bajkę: dziewczynka idzie do mhrocznego lasu, gdzie spotyka ghroźnego potwora i z miejsca się w nim zakochuje... yyy, czy jakoś tak. Cas nie jest dziewczynką, ale jest śliczny jak dziewczynka, więc jeden pies to lizał.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Zainspirowane [tym postem](http://m-arci-a.tumblr.com/post/117186732720/imagine-little-red-riding-hood-cas-giving-wolf), no i zostałam niejako wyzwana do napisania, więc oto jest. TO MIAŁO BYĆ KRÓTKIE OPOWIADANKO, DOSŁOWNIE KILKA AKAPITÓW, ALE BĘDZIE DŁUŻSZE, Z ROZDZIAŁAMI. Zważcie tylko, że to nie oznacza, że będzie tu jakaś fabuła, to tylko taki tekścik dla odprężenia, fluffowy, może będzie też jakaś bardziej nsfw-owa scenka, ale zobaczymy :) Kolejny rozdział będzie dłuższy. Dialog jest już w sumie napisany, ale chciałabym go jeszcze wypakować jakimiś opisami, żeby nie było nudno.
> 
> Tytuł nawiązuje do jednego z moich po wsze czasy ulubionych filmów o wilkołakach :D

Castiel uznał, że okoliczności przyrody usprawiedliwiają użycie mocniejszych słów. Zaklął więc głośno i soczyście, a zaraz potem rozejrzał się lękliwie, na wpół przekonany, że zza krzaka wychynie groźna twarz matki. Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że jest idiotą. Obecność matki oznaczałaby, że został odnaleziony. A tak to wciąż tkwił gdzieś w sercu lasu, z dala od ścieżki, ze stopą uwięzioną w splątanych korzeniach, niemal czując już na karku złośliwe ślepie wschodzącego księżyca.

Przynajmniej z głodu nie umrę, pomyślał posępnie, patrząc na przewrócony koszyk i wysypujące się z niego smakołyki. O ile do nich dosięgnę. Wykręcił się, na ile mógł, posykując boleśnie, gdy zakleszczona stopa szurnęła o szorstką korę, pozbierał, co było w zasięgu ręki, i włożył z powrotem do koszyka, strzepnąwszy uprzednio z jedzenia ewentualne mrówki.

I przynajmniej nie pada, pomyślał sekundę przed tym, jak niebo rozjaśniła błyskawica. Castiel tylko westchnął i owinął się ciaśniej wełnianą peleryną. Przeklętą, krwiście czerwoną peleryną, o której od dawna podejrzewał, że kiedyś przyniesie mu pecha. Trzeba było schować ją głęboko w szafie, upchnąć razem z resztą kłopotliwych prezentów od Meg. Z wyjątkiem tego jednego, który, choć równie kłopotliwy, stanowił jedyną pociechę jego samotnych nocy. Ale Castiel nie miał wyjścia. Pozostałe płaszcze padły ofiarą psa sąsiadów, który urządził sobie w nich legowisko po tym, jak spędził pół godziny ganiając prosiaki po błotnistym podwórzu, i czerwona peleryna była jedynym okryciem, jakie akurat nie leżało na skrzyni przy wejściu. A dzień był chłodny, zapowiedź jeszcze chłodniejszego wieczoru.

Do chatki Roweny prowadziła ścieżka prosta jak w pysk strzelił, ale - rzecz jasna - magiczna, więc wystarczyło raz z niej zboczyć, by stracić ją z oczu na zawsze, o czym zawsze przypominano każdemu, kto zapuszczał się w las.

Las. Nikt nie mówił o nim inaczej, tylko las. Nawet nie z wielkiej litery. Nie puszcza, nie knieja, nie bór - te słowa niosły w sobie zbyt wiele znaczeń, emocji, opisu. "Las" był bezosobowy, beznamiętny, ot, zwykłe słowo na odróżnienie jednego miejsca od drugiego. Jakby ludzie wiedzieli, że nadawanie nazw przyciąga uwagę nazywanego i woleli nie wywoływać wilka z lasu.

Las też był magiczny - oczywiście. Może nawet przeklęty, któż to wie. Wystarczyło nań spojrzeć: rozbuchana, soczysta zieleń roślin, krystalicznie czysta woda ciurkająca i podśpiewująca w ginących pośród mchu strumyczkach, barwy kwiatów tak żywe, jakby natura zatrudniła malarza, by ochlapał ich kielichy świeżo spreparowanymi farbami. Dźwięki, które czasem dało się w nim usłyszeć, rzadko przypominały ludzkie czy zwierzęce, a jeśli przypominały, należało uciekać przed nimi nawet szybciej. Legendy krążyły o ludziach, którzy weszli do lasu tylko po to, by już nie wrócić. I o tych, którzy wrócili odmienieni. O zwierzętach w ludzkiej skórze i ludziach w zwierzęcej.

Castiel wiedział to wszystko, a jednak dał się omamić zwodniczemu pięknu i przeklinał teraz swoją głupotę i lekkomyślność, które kazały mu pognać za brzęczącą wesoło, puchatą pszczołą, która najpierw okrążyła ciekawie jego pachnący słodkościami koszyk, a potem pofrunęła między fantastycznie barwne kwiaty ciągnące się całymi łanami po zboczu opadającym z prawej strony ścieżki. Castiel pobiegł, coś chwyciło go za stopę, przewrócił się i wyrżnął czołem o przechylony pień.

To było kilka godzin temu, sądząc po pozycji słońca. A raczej jego braku. Castiel dopiero co odzyskał przytomność. Nieba nie dało się dostrzec między gęstymi koronami drzew, ale ich czubki spowite były mdłym, srebrzystym księżycowym blaskiem.

Rowena będzie wściekła, uświadomił sobie i zadrżał, już nie z zimna. Ześle na wioskę grad i zamieć. Może czerwonego kura. Może spuści ze smyczy ogary piekielne... Castiel spostrzegł, że hiperwentyluje w panice. Zmusił się do uspokojenia oddechu i oparł głowę o drzewo, które go pochwyciło. Na pewno nie będzie tak źle. Rowena może i była mściwa i popędliwa, ale wioska była jedynym źródłem jej utrzymania, więc nie mogła jej po prostu zniszczyć. Któreś z dzieciaków zaniosło jej poprzedniego dnia kosz podobny do tego, który niósł ze sobą Castiel, a jutro kolejne zaniesie następny, więc Rowena nie umrze z głodu. Jedynym, który umrze, będzie Castiel, samotny, opuszczony, zziębnięty na kość i przemoczony, może też ponadgryzany tu i ówdzie przez wiewiórki.

Castiel nie zdążył się nad sobą rozczulić, bo ciszę rozdarło wycie.

Najpierw zamarł ze strachu, potem szybko wciągnął kosz na kolana w nadziei, że posłuży mu jako tarcza. Chociaż obawiał się, że już za chwilę nie zostanie z niego nawet tyle, by starczyło na ząbki choćby i najmniejszej wiewiórki. Wycie powtórzyło się, bliżej, krzaki zaszeleściły. Coś w nich węszyło głośno. Ogar Roweny...? Castiel znów zahiperwentylował.

Z krzaków, za którymi przedtem spodziewał się zobaczyć twarz Naomi, wynurzyła się głowa. Zwykła ludzka głowa, z przystojną, męską twarzą. Oczy miała zamknięte i obracała się na boki, węsząc uparcie. Wreszcie przybysz sapnął, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że tak, to jest to, i otworzył oczy.

Castiel pisnął ze strachu.

Oczy jarzyły się w ciemnościach miętowym, wilczym blaskiem.

\- Hej - powiedział człowiek-wilk, a Castiel zemdlał.


	2. Chapter 2

Coś lizało go po twarzy.

Castiel skrzywił się, pewny, że pies sąsiadów (niech szlag trafi wreszcie tego przeklętego kundla!) znowu zdołał jakoś wkraść się do jego chatki, i uniósł rękę, by odepchnąć natrętne psisko. To, na co natrafiła jego dłoń, nie było psim pyskiem.

Ostrożnie uchylił powieki.

Jego dłoń rozcapierzała się na przystojnej, męskiej twarzy, a spomiędzy palców patrzyły na niego szeroko otwarte, zielone oczy. Castiel prędko cofnął rękę i próbował się odsunąć, ale tylko kwiknął z bólu, który przeszył jego stopę. Spojrzał w dół. Stopa nie tkwiła już w poplątanych korzeniach, ale wciąż była spuchnięta i wykręcona. I bosa. Rozdarty but leżał nieco dalej.

Zadygotał z zimna i przyciągnął stopę do siebie, by schować ją pod połą peleryny.

\- But niedobry - powiedział nieznajomy zaskakująco niskim, lekko chropawym głosem. - Drzewo popsuło.

Castiel wziął głęboki wdech i uniósł wzrok.

Istota, która kucała w przyzwoitej, ale i tak zbyt bliskiej odległości, nie była człowiekiem. Mężczyzną, owszem, to nie ulegało wątpliwości, Castiel mógł to sobie dokładnie i ze szczegółami obejrzeć, jako że istota nie nosiła ubrania - ale człowiekiem nie. Nieznajomy miał nieziemsko urodziwą twarz, piegowatą jak sto nieszczęść (i to trochę uspokoiło Castiela, bo jakiż zły demon pozwoliłby, by jego twarz przypominała indycze jajo?), zielone jak mech oczy (połyskujące chłodnym seledynem, gdy ruszał głową) otoczone długimi rzęsami i krótkie, piaskowe włosy. I ciało boga płodności i urodzaju, och, Castiel nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie zerkać w dół, między rozwarte w kuckach nogi, gdzie dyndało coś, co wielkością przekraczało nawet wstydliwy prezent od Meg.

I wilcze uszy. Strzygące ciekawie, ilekroć w lesie rozlegał się nowy odgłos.

Człowiek-wilk.

Castiel skulił się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Nie bój się - odezwał się nieznajomy, przechylając głowę w bok i węsząc z widocznym zainteresowaniem. Wysunął język i oblizał powoli pełną, dolną wargę, jak gdyby szukając na niej ulotnego smaku, jaki pozostawiła dłoń Castiela. - Nie zrobię krzywdy. Nie moje... um... - podrapał się po nosie, po czym zatoczył ręką wokół siebie, jakby wskazywał ich otoczenie. - Nie moje... miejsce? - pufnął z irytacją. - Nie moje... prawo?

\- Terytorium łowieckie? - podpowiedział Castiel, szczękając zębami. Zacisnął palce na koszu, aż kostki zbielały. Na szczęście nie wypuścił go z ręki, kiedy w tak żenujący sposób stracił przytomność, więc teraz tulił go kurczowo do brzucha, by ochronić najdelikatniejsze organy.

Oczy nieznajomego rozbłysły.

\- Terrr...turium łowieckie, tak, tak - pokiwał z zapałem głową i uśmiechnął się, pokazując zęby. Jeśli zignorować fakt, że bardziej przypominały kły, były idealne.

Castiel bynajmniej nie poczuł się uspokojony.

\- A gdyby to było twoje terytorium, to co byś mi zrobił? - spytał drżącym głosem.

Człowiek-wilk spojrzał na niego ogromnymi, dziecięco-ufnymi oczami.

\- Wziąłbym. Do domu. Mój. - pokazał palcem Castiela, zatoczył dłonią koło, tym razem obejmując gestem całą Castielową postać, żeby nie było wątpliwości, kogo ma na myśli. - Moje terturium. Ty. Mój.

\- Zjadłbyś mnie? - Castiel kulił się już niemal jak zwinięty w kulkę jeż za swoim koszykiem.

Wilk gwałtownie pokręcił głową.

\- Nie! Ty ładny. Nie jem ładnych. - Zmarszczył brwi i na chwilę w jego oczach błysnęło coś groźniejszego, ale po chwili otrząsnął się. - Nie. Nie jem.

\- Um. - Castiel nie bardzo wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć, ale po raz pierwszy w życiu podziękował Bogu za swoje niebrzydkie rysy.

\- Jestem Dean - powiedział wilk po chwili niezręcznego milczenia.

\- Aha.

Dean przestąpił z nogi na nogę, co wyglądało dość zabawnie, biorąc pod uwagę, że wciąż kucał.

\- Jestem Dean - powtórzył powoli i wyraźnie, wskazując na siebie.

\- Tak, słysza... och. Jestem Castiel - zbyt późno ugryzł się w język. Powinien był zmyślić jakieś imię, do diabła. Nie jest rozważnie dawać swoje prawdziwe imię nieznajomym. Szczególnie tym spotkanym w lesie. Szczególnie nieludziom.

Ale Dean nie wydał z siebie demonicznego chichotu i nie spętał Castiela magią imienną, by go niecnie wykorzystać. Zmarszczył tylko czoło i oblizał wargi.

\- Cas...tel? - spytał niepewnie.

\- Cas-ti-el - poprawił Castiel.

Dean cicho powtórzył imię kilka razy, z przesadną starannością wymawiając każdą sylabę.

\- Długie - westchnął. Jego uszy opadły nieco w dół. - Trudne. Cas? Może?

Castiel mimo woli uśmiechnął się na widok jego błagalnego spojrzenia.

\- Może być Cas.

Uszy poderwały się radośnie do góry i coś zaszurało rytmicznie o trawę. Zanim Castiel zdążył się powstrzymać, jego oczy powędrowały za tym dźwiękiem w dół i przykleiły się do doskonale widocznego przyrodzenia kołyszącego się nieznacznie między nogami Deana. Castiel zaczerwienił się jak burak i czym prędzej odwrócił wzrok, ale zdążył jeszcze zauważyć, że tym, co szurało w trawie, bynajmniej nie było przyrodzenie (chociaż mogłoby szurać, oj, mogłoby, gdyby trawa nagle zdecydowała się urosnąć o kilka centymetrów wyżej), ale merdający, kudłaty ogon.

Castiel wziął głęboki oddech, przełknął ślinę i skrzywił się, gdy jego sponiewieraną stopę przeszyła igła bólu.

Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia Dean znalazł się tuż przy nim. Klęknął i nachylił się ze zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Boli. Noga ranna. Krew?

\- Nie... - Castiel ochłonął z nagłego szoku spowodowanego bliskością leśnego stwora i jego ciężkim, męskim, ale nie nieprzyjemnym zapachem. - Tylko spuchnięta. Musiałem skręcić kostkę. Nie jest złamana, więc wkrótce powinienem móc wstać.

Dean zerknął niespokojnie za siebie, skąd z oddali dochodziły pomrukiwania nadchodzącej burzy. Castiel zdążył zapomnieć, że się na nią zapowiadało, ale wyglądało na to, że burza nie zapomniała.

Dean delikatnie ujął jego stopę i wyciągnął ją spod peleryny. Castiel aż syknął na widok swoich sinych palców - było diabelnie zimno. Może nie na tyle, żeby sobie co nieco odmrozić, ale i tak przez kilka dni będzie musiał chodzić w grubych skarpetkach.

Dean pochylił się, chuchnął na palce Castiela - który niemal zajęczał, czując na nich rozkoszny powiew gorącego powietrza - po czym zaczął je energicznie nacierać, przywracając ciepło i krążenie. Castiel westchnął i oparł głowę o drzewo, zamykając oczy. Ciało Deana, mimo że nagie, emanowało ciepłem jak otwarty, rozgrzany piecyk.

\- Dobrzej? - spytał Dean po chwili, wciąż delikatnie obmacując stopę. Castiel otworzył oczy i ze zdziwieniem spostrzegł, że obrzęk wokół kostki się zmniejszył. Eksperymentalnie poruszył palcami, potem całą stopą.

\- Lepiej - poprawił, a Dean powtórzył to słowo kilkakrotnie, kiwając głową. Ostrożnie postawił stopę Castiela na mchu. Castiel natychmiast wciągnął ją pod pelerynę.

\- Zimno - zauważył Dean. - Do doma?

\- Nie wydaje mi się, żebym mógł już stanąć...

\- Do mojego doma - sprecyzował Dean. Machnął ręką w nieokreślonym kierunku. - Niedaleko. Ciepło. Zaraz burza. - Pociągnął nosem, węsząc w powietrzu.

\- Jaskinia? - Castiel nie miał za bardzo ochoty spędzić reszty nocy w zawilgłej grocie z może i miłym, ale jednak dzikim zwierzoczłekiem, który w dodatku uważał, że Cas jest _ładny_.  Owinął się ciaśniej peleryną, ukrywając przed Deanem wszystkie swoje potencjalnie kuszące wdzięki. Niemal w tym samym momencie zawstydził się, bo Dean przed nim niczego nie ukrywał, a już zwłaszcza swoich kuszących wdzięków.

Dean zareagował gniewnym fukaniem.

 - Dom! - Przez chwilę stukał palcem po nosie, jakby w poszukiwaniu właściwego słowa. - Szałas! - obwieścił triumfalnie. - Ciepło. Nie zjem cię - dodał, łypiąc na Castiela urażonym wzrokiem, jakby czytał mu w myślach.

Castiel westchnął. Perspektywa przenocowania pod stertą gałęzi nie prezentowała się wiele atrakcyjniej, ale lepszy rydz niż nic. Dean zdawał się wystarczająco ludzki, by istniała możliwość, że w swoim szałasie będzie miał przynajmniej wygodne, suche legowisko.

\- Dobrze. Ale nie mogę chodzić, więc jeśli to daleko...

Wilcze uszy Deana podniosły się w podekscytowaniu i Dean zerwał się na nogi. Jego krocze znalazło się na moment na wysokości oczu Castiela, który znów przełknął ślinę i próbował się za bardzo nie gapić.

\- Zaniosę! - oznajmił Dean radośnie, po czym bez trudu zgarnął Castiela z ziemi, zanim ten zdążył się zorientować i zaprotestować.

\- Czekaj! - sapnął, wczepiając palce w ramiona Deana (niech to diabli, jego mięśnie były twarde jak skała owinięta miękką, brzoskwiniową skórką). - Koszyk!

Dean przytrzymał go jedną ręką, pochylił się, podniósł koszyk i podał Castielowi. A potem ruszył biegiem przez las.


End file.
